VIU Very Important You
by Lee Seungtae
Summary: B2ST fanfiction . , .saengil cukae hamnida buat Doo appa. , .ni ff buat ngerayain ultah Doo appa . , .Junhyung tidak mau menikah dengan Seungho. Apa yg harus dilakukannya agar tak menikah dengan Seungho. Bagaimana jika dia malah bertemu dengan Doojoon dan apa yang dilakukan Doojoon saat dia sedang mabuk? 2jun, kiseung, dongseob, slight seungjun mpreg . , .


Tittle : V.I.U ( Very Important You )

Author : Lee Sungtae & Jung Soojoon

Genre : Romance, drama, Family, dikit humor, dikit angst

Rate : M

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typos, M-preg (always), OOC, EYD amburadul. NC-an

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Semua cast disini milik Allah, tapi ff ini murni dari otak abal+yadong Lee n teman Lee, Jung.

Cast : Yong Junhyung 22 y.o

Yoon Doojoon 23 y.o

Yong Kikwang 22 y.o (nama marga aq ganti) as Junhyung's young brother

Jang Hyunseung 22 y.o as Kikwang's boyfriend

Yoon Yoseob 17 y.o (nama marga aq ganti) as Doojoon's young brother

Son Dongwoon 17 y.o as Yoseob's boyfriend

Yang Seungho 25 y.o as Junhyung's applicant husband

Yong Heechul as Junkwang's umma (marga maksa)

Pairing : 2Jun, Kiseung, Dongseob slight Seungjun SeunghoXJunhyung

Summary : Junhyung tidak mau menikah dengan Seungho. Apa yg harus dilakukannya agar tak menikah dengan Seungho. Bagaimana jika dia malah bertemu dengan Doojoon dan apa yang dilakukan Doojoon saat dia sedang mabuk?

Hohoho… adakah yang merindukan Lee, ini Lee kembali dengan ff abal Lee lagi. Mmm Lee buat ini ff barengan ma teman lee, Jung Soojoon, dia adalah seorang 2Jun shipper. Ini ff sebenar.a request dia, Cuma Lee barengin ja ma ultah Doo appa. Jung disini bantuin Lee buat bagian yg Lee gk bisa. Ehemmm… liyat aja deh pokoknya. Pengen tahu kelanjutan cerita.a, ayo, monggo, silahkan . , .

Happy Reading ..*^^~..

CHAPTER 1

"AKU TIDAK MAU UMMA. Sekali aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau," teriak seorang namja cantik pada namja cantik yang tengah berdiri di depannya ini yang tak lain adalah ummanya sendiri.

"Umma tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya 30 menit lagi kau harus turun dan sudah memakai gaun ini dengan dandanan rapi," marah sang umma atau lebih tepatnya Yong Heechul sambil menghempaskan sebuah gaun indah berwarna putih atau lebih tepatnya gaun pengantin ke atas ranjang yang ada di sampingnya itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan namja cantik lainnya sendirian.

Namja cantik itu menatap nanar pada gaun putih yang ada di depannya sekarang. "Aku tak mau menikah dengannya umma," kata namja cantik tersebut yang tak lain adalah Junhyung, putra tiri dari Yong Heechul yang sejak berumur 15 tahun sudah ditinggal appanya meninggal.

Yong Heechul adalah umma tiri dari Yong Junhyung. Dia menikah dengan appa dari Yong Junhyung , Yong Hanggeng saat Junhyung masih berumur 3 tahun. Saat dia menikah dengan Hanggeng, dia sudah membawa anak dari suami pertamnya yang berumur 2 tahun yang bernama Yong Kikwang. Meski berbeda umpa, tapi Junhyung dan Kikwang sangat saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

"Andai appa disini, pasti dia akan melindungiku," katanya lagi yang kemudian mengambil gaun putih tersebut dari atas ranjangnya dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah kamar mandi yang tak jauh ada di belakangnya itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Junhyung keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dengan gaun putih yang telah membalut tubuhnya sehingga dia terlihat lebih cantik daripada sebelumnya. Dalam waktu yang sama terlihat seorang namja tampan masuk ke kamarnya dengan cara mengedap-endap.

"Kwangie?" panggil Junhyung saat melihat dongsaengnya tengah berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

"Hyung, kajja ikut aku!" kata Kikwang yang langsung menarik tangan Junhyung.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Junhyung dan menghentikan tarikan Kikwang.

"Apa hyung mau menikah dengan Seungho?" tanya Kikwang sambil menatap Junhyung tajam. Junhyung diam, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban tidak untuk Kikwang.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku. Hyunseung sudah menunggu di luar," jawab Kikwang sambil mencoba meyakinkan hyungnya itu.

"Maksudmu aku harus kabur?" tanya Junhyung dengan membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Ne, hyung harus kabur. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar hyung tidak menikah dengan namja gila itu. Aku dan Hyunseung sudah mengaturnya," jelas Kikwang lalu kembali menarik tangan Junhyung.

"Tunggu!" sergah Junhyung menghentikan langkah Kikwang.

"Apalagi 'sih hyung?" protes Kikwang tidak terima.

"Apa aku harus pergi dengan pakaian seperti ini?" kata Junhyung sambil memandang gaun putih yang melekat pada tubuhnya sekarang. Kikwang hanya menatapnya sekilat.

"Yah, hyung sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Sebentar lagi pasti nenek lampir itu akan kesini. Sudah pakai itu saja," jawab Kikwang yang langsung menarik tangan Junhyung yang juga diikuti oleh namja cantik tadi.

Setelah sampai di belakang rumah dan merasa tidak ada yang melihat. Kikwang lansung menyuruh Junhyung menaiki tangga yang terhubung pada pagar rumah mereka yang langsung dilakukan oleh namja cantik itu. Saat sudah berada di puncak atas pagar, Junhyung bisa melihat Hyunseung yang ada di balik pagar dan dibawahnya tengah berdiri menunggunya.

"Hyung, hati-hati!" kata Kikwang agak berteriak yang dibalasi anggukan dan senyuman oleh Junhyung lalu mulai turun ke arah Hyunseung. Setelah berhasil turun dari pagar dengan bantuan Hyunseung, Junhyung lalu membersihkan beberapa kotoran yang ada pada gaun putihnya tu.

"Hyung, kau cantik," kata Hyunseung sambil menatap takjup pada hyung namjachingunya ini.

"Yack Seungie. Ini bukan waktunya kau memujiku. Lebih baik sekarang kita lari sebelum ada orang yang melihat kita," marah Junhyung yang dibalasi tawa oleh namja yang tak kalah cantik darinya yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ah ne hyung. Kajja!" jawab Hyunseung yang langsung menarik tangan Junhyung dan berlari dengannya. Baru saja mereka berlari beberapa langkah namun naasnya ada 2 orang namja yang melihat mereka dan langsung berteriak menyuruh mereka berhenti.

"Hey, berhenti!" teriak dua namja yang diyakini adalah penjaga yang sudah disiapkan oleh Seungho karena bisa dilihat dari pakaian rapi mereka yang menggunakan jas, celana, dasi dan sepatu hitam, kemeja putih dan tidak lupa kaca mata hitam yang menambah kesan menakutkannya.

Hyunseung hanya menoleh ke belakang sebentar kemudian kembali berlari yang juga diikuti oleh 2 namja yang agak jauh berada di belakangnya itu. "Hyung, kajja! Kita harus lebih cepat!" perintah Hyunseung yang diangguki oleh Junhyung. Dua namja cantik itu terus berlari sekuat tenaga mereka yang masih saja diikuti oleh dua namja yang ada di belakangnya.

'Bruk!' 'Awww….' pekik Hyunseung yang terjatuh sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang ternyata terkilir itu. Junhyung yang melihat Hyunseung terjatuh langsung berhenti dan mendekati Hyunseung. "Seungie, kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junhyung dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

"Aku tak apa hyung. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu hyung. Sekarang lebih baik kau cepat lari sebelum dua namja gila itu semakin dekat hyung. Biar aku yang mengatasi mereka," perintah Hyunseung meyakinkan Junhyung. "Tapi…" kalimat Junhyung terpotong oleh kalimat Hyunseung yang langsung menyela. "Sudah lebih baik sekarang hyung lari. Cepat hyung!" elak Hyunseung yang akhirnya dipatuhi oleh Junhyung.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Seungie. Gomawo atas semuanya," kata Junhyung sebelum berlari meninggalkan Hyunseung yang sekarang harus mengurusi dua namja yang sejak tadi terus mengikutinya.

Junhyung terus berlari sekuat tenaganya. Ia terus berlari tak memperdulikan berapa banyak pasang mata yang telah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Jelas saja mereka menatap Junhyung dengan tatapan aneh. Bayangkan saja seorang namja cantik yang memakai gaun pengantin tengah berlari di sepinggir jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup ramai itu.

Junhyung terus berlari sampai ia merasa benar-benar telah lolos dari dua namja yang sudah disiapkan Seungho itu. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah apartement lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding apartement tersebut.

'Hosh…hosh…hosh…' Junhyung berusaha mengatur nafasnya, dadanya naik turun akibat larinya itu tadi. Dia merasa senang bisa lepas dari jeratan Seungho tapi dia juga merasa bingung. Dia harus kemana, dia pergi tidak membawa apa-apa. Dia juga tidak mungkin ke rumah saudaranya karena pasti nanti saudaranya akan mengadukannya pada Seungho. Dia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

Matanya tak sengaja menangkap tulisan di apartement yang ada di hadapannya itu. 'XXX apartement' "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama apartement ini? Mmm.. bukankah ini apartemet tempat Lee Joon tinggal ya?" gumam Junhyung mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Junhyung's POV . , .

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama apartement ini. Tapi dimana ya? Aku agak lupa. Ah iya, ini kan apartement tempat Lee Joon tinggal. Iya, Lee Joon pernah berkata padaku kalau dia tinggal di apartement ini," aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Tapi apartementnya no berapa ya? Mmmm… 1315. Ya seingatku Lee Joon pernah berkata padaku dia tinggal di apartement no 1315. Sekarang aku punya kesempatan. Mungkun Lee Joon mau membantuku, dia 'kan temanku. Meskipun kita sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi sih.

Aku pun segera berlari dan memasuki apartement tersebut. Aku tidak banyak berpikir panjang. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet salah satu tombol yang ada di sana. Tak lama kemudian aku sampai di lantai yang aku inginkan. Setelah aku keluar dari lift aku langsung mencari apartement milik Joon dari beberapa apartement yang ada di hadapanku ini. Mataku berbinar, senyum aku lebarkan saat aku melihat pintu apartement yang bertuliskan 1315.

Aku segera berlari menuju pintu tersebut dan mengetuknya dengan harapan besar orang yang tinggal di dalam apartement tersebut akan mau membantuku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengetuk pintu itu tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban ataupun tanda-tanda yang memperlihatkan penghuni dari apartement itu.

"Noona, kau mencari siapa?" kata seorang namja kecil yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depanku. Eh, noona? Siapa yang ia panggil noona? Apa ia memanggilku noona? Mwo? Aku ini namja bukan yeoja. "Eh saeng. Mmm… noona mencari orang yang tinggal di apartement ini? Apa kamu tahu?" tanyaku pada namja kecil itu sambil menjongkokkan badanku menyamakan dengan tingginya.

"Siapa? Lee Joon hyung kah?" tanya namja tersebut dengan memasang wajah aegyonya. "Ne kamu benar. Kamu tahu Lee Joon hyung kemana?" tanyaku sambil mengelus rambut hitamnya. "Mmm… dia sudah tidak tinggal disini sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Sepertinya dia pindah," jawab namja kecil itu yangberhasil membuat jantungku hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

'Mwo? Pindah? Sejak satu bulan yang lalu? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Kalau dia sudah pindah lalu aku harus minta tolong pada siapa?' pikirku tak henti-hentinya.

"Noona, gwenchana?" tanya namja kecil itu saat melihat raut wajahku yag aku yakini pasti berubah 180 derajat. "Ah ne. gwenchana. Gomawo ne saeng. Mian sekarang noona haru pergi. Pay-pay," kataku lalu berdiri dan pergi meniggalkannya dan sepertinya dia juga pergi ke arah yang berlawanan deganku. Aku semakin bingung kemana aku harus pergi. Aku pun hanya berjalan terus tanpa memikirkan tujuanku.

Junhyung's POV end . , .

Tampak seorang namja tampan tengah berjalan merapat di dinding sepanjang apartementnya. Dia tidak bisa berjalan tegak, mungkin karena efek alkohol yang ia minum tadi terlalu banyak. "Jung Byunghee kau tahu. Kau bukanlah apa-apa bagiku. Kau tahu kau hanya namja murahan. Kau pikir aku mencintaimu. Tidak. Aku tak pernah mencintaimu!" kalimat itulah yang sejak tadi selalu muncul dari bibir namja tampan tersebut lalu sesekali ia meneguk minuman kaleng yang ada di tangannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian ia sampai di depan salah satu pintu apartement yang ia yakini adalah apartemennya. Ia lalu membuang kaleng bekas minumannya itu ke sembarang tempat yang menghasilkan suara pekikan.

'Awww…' pekik seorang namja cantik saat merasakan sebuah benda mendarat dengan kasar di kepalanya. "Aish, siapa 'sih yang melempar kaleng ini ke kepalaku?" gerutu namja cantik tersebut yang tak lain adalah Junhyung sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terkena tanda cinta dari seseorang dan saat melihat sebuah kaleng tergeletak di bawahnya.

Junhyung segera berbalik, mencoba mencari siapa pelaku yang telah membuat kepalanya merasakan sedikit tanda cinta itu. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap seorang namja yang tengah bersandar pada salah satu pintu apartement yang ada di hadapannya itu. Junhyung yakin namja tersebut adalah pelakunya karena memang tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan namja tersebut. Dia segera begegas berjalan mendekati namja tersebut.

"HEY, KAU! Kenapa kau melempar kaleng ke kepalaku?" bentak Junhyung saat mendekati namja yang tengah berusaha membuka pintu apartementnya yang ada di hadapannya itu. Namja tersebut yang tak lain adalah Doojoon tak memperhatikan teriakan Junhyung, dia masih sibuk membuka pintu apartementnya dengan agak susah karena dia dalam keadaan mabuk. Junhyung yang merasa tidak diperhatikan segera menggapai bahu Doojoon dan membalikkan badan Doojoon agar menghadapnya.

"Kau mabuk ya?" tanya Junhyung saat melihat Doojoon berada dalam kesadaran tidak penuh. Doojoon yang melihat Junhyung dengan kesadaran kurang dari 100% mengira bahwa namja yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Byunghee, mantan kekasihnya yang telah mencampakkannya begitu saja karena hanya mengejar hartanya dan memilih menikah dengan orang yang jauh lebih kaya darinya.

"Chagy, kau ternyata disini," kata Doojoon tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Junhyung yang berhasil membuat namja cantik itu membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Chagy? Kau siapa?" tanya Junhyung terkejut sambil mengibaskan tangan Doojoon dari kepalanya.

"Aku? Yoon Doojoon. Kekasihmu sendiri. Jangan menggodaku chagy," jawab Doojoon dan kembali mengelus rambut coklat kekuning-kuningan Junhyung.

"Doojoon siapa? Aku tak megenalmu," jawab Junhyung dengan nada agak membentak dan kembali mengibaskan tangan Doojoon dari rambutnya.

"Ahh chagy, kau mau menggodaku ya?" kata Doojoon sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang namja cantik yang ada di hadapannya ini sehingga namja cantik tersebut langsung tertarik ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" koar Junhyung terkejut yang langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Doojoon namun naasnya usaha Junhyung itu sia-sia saja.

"Baiklah chagy kalau kau menggodaku. Aku juga akan menggodamu," jawab Doojoon menyeringai sambil mengeratkan Junhyung dalam pelukannya.

"Mwo? Apa maksu…" sebelum Junhyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia sudah dipotong oleh sepasang benda kenyal yang agak hangat dan basah telah menempel di bibirnya. Matanya membulat terkejut melihat kejadian yang sedang dialaminya sekarang.

"Kau ingin menggodaku 'kan chagy. Jadi biarkan aku mendahuluinya," kata Doojoon diantara ciuman itu. Doojoon kembali melumat bibir namja cantik yang ada di pelukannya itu dengan penuh semangat membuat namja cantik itu langsung berusaha melepaskannya.

'Mmmmppppp…. llleeee… mmmpppp…. pppassssss….. mmmmpppp' jerit Junhyung dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba mendorong Doojoon dari hadapannya namun sayangnya pelukan Doojoon terlalu kuat.

Setelah lelah berusaha melawan , Junhyung hanya berdiri dan diam. Doojoon menggigit bibir bawah Junhyung meminta jalan masuk untuk lidahnya ke dalam mulut Junhyung namun namja cantik ini tetap munutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Doojoon menggigit bibir bawah Junhyung lebih kuat sehingga mengeluarkan darah yang langsung barcampur dengan salivanya sendiri dan terpaksa membuat namja cantik ini membuka mulutnya. Merasa telah diberi jalan masuk Doojoon langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Junhyung dan menjelajahinya hingga mengajak lidah Junhyung saling beradu bertukar saliva mereka yang terasa manis itu. Junhyung menutup matanya, dia tidak berani menatap mata Doojoon yang baginya sangat mengerikan itu.

'apa yang aku lakukan? Bagaimana dia bisa sekuat ini? Bukankah dia sedang mabuk?' pikir Junhyung dalam hati.

Doojoon yang merasa menang langsung membawa Junhyung masuk ke dalam apartemennya lalu menutup pintu apartement tersebut dengan kakinya karena tentu saja ia tak ingin ada yang mengganggunya saat ia bersenang-senang. Doojoon langsung membawa Junhyung masuk ke salah satu kamar yang ada dalam apartementnya yang ia yakini adalah kamarnya sendiri.

Junhyung panik saat merasa ia dibawa Doojoon masuk ke dalam apartemennya apalagi sekarang dibawa masuk ke dalam kamar yang ia sendiri tak tahu itu kamar siapa. Junhyung memukul-mukul dada Doojoon agar namja tampan tadi berhenti melakukan aksi gilanya ini yang tak bereaksi apa-apa bagi namja tampan ini. Doojoon melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Junhyung dan langsung menhempaskan namja cantik ini ke atas ranjang yang ada di depannya dan langsung menindihnya.

"Katakan bahwa kau tak akan meninggalkanku chagy!" perintah Doojoon namun Junhyung tetap diam saja dan memandang takut Doojoon. "Katakan chagy!" kata Doojoon lalu menggigit leher Junhyung.

"Ahhhh… a-aku tak ahhh… a-akan meninggal ahhhh… kanmu ahhh…." Jawab Junhyung dengan desahan karena Doojoon menggigit lehernya dengan kuat dan meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan disana. Doojoon tersenyum smirk mendengar jawaban dari Junhyung lalu kembali mencium bibir pink milik Junhyung sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang Junhyung untuk mencari jalan agar bisa melepaskan gaun putih yang melekat pada tubuh namja cantiknya itu.

Saat telah berhasil menemukan resleting baju Junhyung, Doojoon segera menurunkan penutup resleting tersebut lalu langsung menarik gaun Junhyung ke bawah sehingga memperlihatkan dada mulus dan putih Junhyung karena depan gaun tersebut berbentuk kemben. Junhyung yang merasa bajunya semakin merosot ke bawah berusaha mendorong tubuh Doojoon dari atasnya namun naasnya tubuh Doojoon terlalu berat baginya apalagi tubuhnya mulai melemas karena sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Doojoon padanya. Junhyung menggigit bibir bawahnya mencegah desahan-desahan keluar dari bibinya karena ulah namja tampan tadi yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ahhhh… ahhhhh….." desah Junhyung keluar begitu saja saat Doojoon menggigit nipple kirinya sedang nipple kanannya dimanjakan oleh tangan Doojoon. Tubuhnya semakin terasa lemas karena perilaku Doojoon yang mulai kehilangan akal itu. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki tenaga kecuali hanya bisa mendorong kepala Doojoon dari dadanya sebagai perlawanan yang jelas-jelas tak berarti apa-apa bagi namja tampan tadi.

Setelah merasa berhasil membuat Junhyung mendesah, dengan cepat Doojoon langsung melepas kaos dan celananya, membuangnya ke sembarang tempat lalu kembali menggigit perpotongan leher Junhyung menambah jejak kepemilikan berwarna keunguan yang diyakini tidak bisa hilang dalam waktu sehari atau dua hari saja yang sudah semakin banyak disana.

Doojoon menarik gaun dan boxer yang dikenakan Junhyung hingga terlepas dari tubuh namja cantik tadi sehingga keduanya menjadi full naked.

"Jang... ahhhhh….." desah Junhyung saat Doojoon mulai memainkan juniornya. Tangan Doojoon memberi pijatan-pijatan di bagian belakang tubuh Junhyung sampai hampir tiap inci tubuh Junhyung tidak ada yang tidak terlewatkan oleh sentuhan-sentuhan Doojoon yang semakin membuat tubuhnya menegang itu.

"Hennn… ahhhh… tikannn… ahhhh…" pinta Junhyung dengan susah payah namun sayangnya terlambat karena Doojoon telah memasukkan jarinya ke holenya dan kembali mengigit nipple kirinya yang sudah semakin memerah itu.

"Ahhh…" erang Junhyung saat Doojoon memasukkan jarinya yang kedua. Doojoon terus merangsang Junhyung dengan memasuk dan keluarkan jarinya di hole sempit Junhyung dan kembali melumat bibir Junhyung yang sudah agak membengkak itu. Setelah merasa cukup menggoda Junhyung, Doojoon segera mengeluarkan jarinya.

"A-apa yang m-mau kau la-lakukan?" tanya Junhyung panik saat Doojoon membalikkan badannya sehingga ia memunggungi namja tampan tadi.

"Katakan kau menginginkanku chagy," kata Doojoon sambil menjilati telinga namja cantiknya itu. Junhyung menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan desahannya.

"Katakan kalau kau meninginkanku ada di dalammu chagy, katakan!" kata Doojoon lagi namun Junhyung tetap diam dan masih menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan akibat punggungnya yang tengah dimanjakan oleh bibir Doojoon itu.

"Sssa… kitttt… Doo… ahhh…" erang Junhyung saat Doojoon mulai memasukkan juniornya ke hole Junhyung dan berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Tenang chagy, hanya sakit sebentar saja," kata Doojoon yang mulai menggerakan membernya maju mundur untuk mencari titik spot Junhyung yang berhasil membuat namja cantik tadi semakin mendesah.

"Ahhh… disana… Doo… ahh... lagi Doo… ahh…" desah Junhyung merasakan kenikmatan saat Doojoon berhasil mengenai titik spotnya.

"Panggil namaku chagy, aku suka mendengar itu," kata Doojoon sambil tersenyum smirk dan mulai mempercepat temponya.

"Ahhh… Doo faster… faster Doo…" erang Junhyung yang sudah kehilangan akalnya karena Doojoon semakin sering mengenai titik spotnya. Mereka terus melakukan itu sampai saat Junhyung merasa tidak tahan lagi.

"Doo… aku mau… Doo ahh…" desah Junhyung saat ia mengeluarkan cairan putih yang berhasil membuatnya semakin lemas.

"Aku juga tak tahan lagi chagy… aku mau… ahhh…" desah Doojoon yang juga mulai mengeluarkan cairan putih di dalam tubuh Junhyung.

Doojon pun segera mengeluarkan juniornya dari tubuh namja cantiknya ini yang sekarang sudah tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Doojoon lalu mencium kilat bibir Junhyung dan dilihatnya namja cantiknya itu sudah tertidur pulas. Doojoon kemudian menidurkan badannya di samping Junhyung lalu menutupi tubuh naked mereka dengan selimut putih yang ada di atas ranjangnya tersebut dan tidak lama kemudian dia ikut terlelap terbawa ke alam mimpi seperti namja cantiknya ini.

***TBC***

Hwwwwaaaa nc-an . , .

Amy, Lee gk bikin nc-an.a kok, yang bikin nc-an.a temen Lee, Jung . , .

Lee masih pengen idup kok, Lee gk mau dibunuh Amy . , .

Saengil cukae hamnida buat appa.a Lee, Doo appa, mian appa, anak appa Cuma bisa kasi ini ma do'a doing #pllkkkk . , .

Eotthoke cerita.a? kalo ada yang kurang puas ma nc-an.a jgn slahkan Lee, salahkan Jung. Dia yg buat nc-an.a #todong golok ke Jung . , . Lee Cuma jadi korban.a ja . , .

Gomawo buat yg udah baca ff abal ni, kalo udah baca jagn lupa tinggalin jejak ne . , .

Gomawo . , .


End file.
